Main Street, U.S.A. (Disneyland Park)
Main Street, U.S.A. is the first themed land inside the entrance of Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California. Inspired by Walt Disney's hometown of Marceline, Missouri (as in the film Lady and the Tramp), Main Street, U.S.A. is designed to resemble the center of a turn-of-the-century (c. 1908) American town. According to Harper Goff, who worked on Main Street, U.S.A. with Walt, he showed Walt some photos of his childhood home of Fort Collins, Colorado. Walt liked the look, and so many of the features of the town were incorporated into Main Street, U.S.A. Walt Disney said, "For those of us who remember the carefree time it recreates, Main Street will bring back happy memories. For younger visitors, it is an adventure in turning back the calendar to the days of their grandfather's youth." Above the firehouse at Disneyland is Walt Disney's personal apartment, fully furnished but off-limits to the public. A lamp is kept burning in the front window as a tribute to his memory, except at Christmas where a small tannenbaum replaces the lamp. It is largely decorated for both Halloween and Christmas. There is a 60ft Christmas tree during Christmas time, and there is a 16ft high Mickey Mouse jack-o-lantern on Halloween Time, with additional pumpkin ears. In the circular hub in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle, the bronze "Partners" statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse is surrounded by smaller bronzes of familiar Disney characters, such as Donald Duck and the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. "Partners," sculpted by Blaine Gibson, was added in 1993. During the Halloween season, pumpkin busts for each themed land in the park, except Main Street, are seen around "Partners." It is listed as a real street in the Orange County Thomas Guide. Attractions and Entertainment *America on Parade *Bandstand *Candlelight Procession *Carefree Corner *City Hall *A Christmas Fantasy *''The Dapper Dans'' *The Disney Gallery *''The Disneyland Band'' *''Disneyland Railroad'' *''The Disneyland Story presenting Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln'' *Fire Station *Fireworks **Believe... There's Magic in the Stars **''Remember... Dreams Come True'' **Disney's Celebrate America **Halloween Screams *''Main Street Cinema'' *''Main Street Vehicles'' *''Mickey's Soundsational Parade'' *''Partners'' *Penny Arcade *Refreshment Corner Pian Restaurants *Jolly Holiday Bakery *Carnation Café *Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor *Main Street Cone Shop *Plaza Inn (formerly the Red Wagon Inn) *Refreshment Corner Shopping *Emporium *Candy Palace *China Closet *Disneyana *Penny Arcade *Newsstand *Disney Showcase *Main Street Pin Shop *Main Street Magic Shop *New Century Jewelry *20th Century Music Company * Crystal Arts * Crystal Arcade * Main Street Photo Supply Co. * Disney Clothiers Former attractions and entertainment *Aladdin's Royal Caravan *Babes in Toyland Exhibit *Carnation Plaza Gardens *Celebrate! A Street Party *Christmas Parade **Christmas Show Parade **Christmas in Many Lands Parade **Fantasy on Parade **Very Merry Christmas Parade *Disneyland 59 Parade *Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years *Disneyland Forever *Disneyland Presents a Preview of Coming Attractions *Disneyland's 25th Anniversary Parade *Disneyland's 30th Anniversary Family Reunion Parade *Firehouse Five Plus Two *Fireworks **Fantasy in the Sky (1958-2003 2015 2016-2017) **Believe... There's Magic in the Stars (2000-2004) **Imagine...A Fantasy in the Sky (2004-2005) **Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations **Disneyland Forever (2015-2016) *Hercules' Victory Parade *Legacy of Walt Disney *Light Magic *The Lion King Celebration *The Magic, the Memories and You *Main Street Shooting Gallery *Mickey at the Movies Parade/Parade of Toys *Mickey Mouse Club Circus Parade *Mulan Parade *Opening Day Parade *Paint the Night *Parade of the Stars *Party Gras Parade *Tencennial Parade *The Walt Disney Story *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams *The Wizard of Bras at Hollywood-Maxwell's Intimate Apparel Shop *The World According to Goofy Category:Main Street, U.S.A. (Disneyland Park) Category:Themed lands in Disneyland Park Category:Themed lands Category:Main Street, U.S.A. Category:Disneyland Park